Ryou's New Ring
by seastar529
Summary: Ryou didn't know why he did it, but he did. He stole something. What was wrong with him? Something told him it was his two yamis' fault.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

Marik is the yami, Malik is the hikari, Bakura is yami, and Akefia is 'yami'. They all live with Ryou.

#####################

Ryou didn't know what had come over him, what on earth made him steal something. He had been wandering around when a ring caught his eye in the Jewelers. It was a simple elegant gold ring and Ryou desired it.

That was a few days ago, and after that Ryou walked past the place everyday taking a look at it greedily. And without thinking about it he started to take out the security system slowly. He had made sure to take out the video camera (which for some reason the jeweler thought was fine in arms reach) and they alarms in the few days. All he did today was take the ring; he had made sure no one was looking (there had been a commotion outside when he did it), he even made sure not to put any evidence near the place; be it fingerprints, hair, or otherwise. Something told him that this was a side effect of living with thieves, and having them in his mind for years.

As soon as he got the ring he stuffed it in his pocket where and made a route home, he just couldn't walk around the place with the object on him.

When he got home, his roommates were huddled around the table trying to figure out something. Knowing them it was some type of puzzle that they had found and wanted to crack it. Ryou was stuck, if he went upstairs and put his treasure away he would be doing something that he normally didn't and they would be suspicious. However if he did not put his treasure away he might act suspiciously fearful. Ryou groaned inwardly before walking over in their direction.

"Whatever you guys are doing better be put aside for lunch." Ryou casually walked over to the counter and started pulling out ingredients. "I'm not responsible for putting food on it when I finish making it."

"Bunny, you're home!" Marik grinned coming up from behind him and hugging him happily. This one LOVED attention, and since Ryou gave him the most he hung around the whitenette.

"Yeah, I was just out for a walk. It wasn't like I was running away from home." Ryou smiled slightly.

"He always worries about you not coming back when you leave." Bakura told him putting away the papers in front of him, which were full of mathematics.

Malik, the only real helpful one of the group, began to set the table with plates and napkins. Akefia just sat back in the chair watching Ryou curiously.

"What kind of puzzle were you guys doing?" Ryou asked trying to keep from awkward pauses.

"You're algebra homework." The group answered making Ryou raise an eyebrow.

Akefia groaned, "I am so thankful there was none of that where, and when, I grew up, I wouldn't have been able to stand it."

Malik and Marik shivered at the thought of doing it at there temple.

"You get used to it." Ryou told them chopping some cucumbers for the salad. "I've been doing it for years now, mostly because father got me tutors that rushed me far beyond my grade level."

It was silent for a few minutes except for the chopping of ingredients for the salad, it was now a rule in the home that lunch was a nice healthy salad or they weren't getting dinner. The others only agreed because Ryou was the only one who could cook.

Finally Ryou finished making it and began to give each of them their own portion of it.

They all sat down and began to eat. Ryou was even quieter than usual as he stuffed his face of the salad, he wasn't in the mood to talk and accidentally say something wrong to the professional thieves who could probably sniff out a stolen object if they wanted to.

"Are you alright Ryou?" Malik asked concerned. When the whitenette continued to eat as if he hadn't heard the blond he asked again.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired at the moment." Ryou glanced up at them and then back to his food eating it quickly.

Akefia and Bakura exchanged looks, and Bakura spoke again. "As happy as we are that you told a lie that we almost didn't catch, we want to know what's up."

"Why do you think that I was lying?" Ryou questioned putting his plate in the sink. He was about to make a run for his room when Akefia grabbed him by the waste.

"Because we know you Hikari." Akefia sat him down on his chair. "So what's with the guilty presence?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou told the tallest, but since he couldn't look his yami in the eye it was unbelievable.

"Again with the lying yadonushi?" Bakura stared at him disbelievingly. "What are you hiding?"

Ryou almost said 'nothing' but before he could do that he felt Akefia going through his memories of the past few weeks. When he got the stalking of the ring though the presence became much more interested, instead of just watching the memories quickly he slowed them down and absorbed everything. Every feeling, every action, and every thought as he planned to take the ring through when he took the ring.

That was when he felt his mind become his own again.

"Hikari may I see it?" Akefia put his hand out expecting him to give it up immediately. However Ryou just glared at the hand like it offended him. "Please, I promise I will give it right back."

"Promise?"

"On a thief's gold." The rest gasped, that was their most prized possession.

Ryou reluctantly took the ring out and put it in the tanned man's hand. The thief checked it over before holding it up in front of the rest of them.

"A ring?" Bakura asked.

"Not just a ring." Akefia grinned. "Our little Hikari stole this ring, without a second thought might I add."

Bakura took it, "Why this? Of all things, why is this thing the thing that makes you greedy? I've offered you everything I can think of to get you to help me." However Bakura wasn't scoffing at it or anything, he was just curious.

Malik grinned, "I think it's a nice thing to start out with Bakura, don't be so critical. He did it without any of us helping too!"

"Next time he should go for something a little nicer, and bring me." Bakura muttered. "But good job yadonushi, it's good that you did this. Now we can help you be a thief."

"May I have it back?" Ryou asked timidly. Bakura raised an eyebrow before tossing it to him. Ryou put it on his finger. "Thank you."

"This means we can be a little group of thieves, you know, instead of a group of thieves and a conscience." Malik grinned.

Ryou shook his head immediately, "No! I only stole this because I wasn't thinking. If I could I would immediately put it back."

"What's stopping you?" Marik was the one to ask this question and it really made Ryou think.

"I know." Bakura moved to be more comfortable.

Akefia grinned, "Me too."

"Because of us." They chorused.

The rest of the group immediately turned their attention to them.

Bakura decided to speak, "One day a long time ago, before I was a bad guy, I was only a thief so that I could live. And well my first steal for greed was a plain, gold ring that I wore until I was trapped in the Millennium Ring. It looked remarkably similar to the one that Ryou is wearing right now."

Akefia chimed in, "Our guess is that because you didn't know about us until long after you got the ring you never truly connected to your past lives. Any of them."

"Any of them? There were more?" Ryou felt a little disappointed, he had truly thought he was the only one they had. Apparently Akefia and Bakura sensed what he was feeling.

"Now Hikari, you don't have to be jealous. Our soul has been reincarnated a few times but all of them ended up being some kind of pathetic loser who never came into his birth right. All petty thieves or worse . . . heroes! The only thing that really happened for all of them was they got killed because they were not careful. Don't worry as soon as they died I was happier, you are by far the only one I approve of." Akefia assured and Bakura nodded.

"Anyway, now you are connecting with us and because of that the first thing you stole was something our soul recognized." Bakura concluded.

Ryou groaned, "Look it's not going to happen again, I just did it. Now that I know this little history lesson I will be sure to be careful with my control."

"You say that now Hikari." Akefia smirked. "But I saw those memories, you had all the time to stop yourself from stealing and yet you didn't. I doubt that you're going to become a true thief of course, but I know that you will steal again."

Ryou glared at them, but did nothing to deny that claim. Because something in him told him that was the truth.

########################

**I don't even know why I wrote this. I was randomly watching yugioh amvs on youtube when I started thinking about something with Ryou stealing something.**

**Please review.**


End file.
